


At the End of Things

by ShadowWolfsnow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: honestly not sure how I should tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsnow/pseuds/ShadowWolfsnow
Summary: What if the Exarch had succeeded on Mt. Gulg?
Kudos: 4





	At the End of Things

**Author's Note:**

> This thought has been stuck on my mind for quite some time...I’ve read stuff bout the bad ending where the WoL/D becomes a Lightwarden, but what if the Exarch actually succeeded? Here’s my thoughts on it, hope you enjoy (well as much as one can cuz this was kinda hard for me to write^^; Raha is precious to me and I don’t want anything to happen to him)

Darkness. Light. It was all he could see, no one else was around him. 

He did it. He saved his Warrior from becoming a Lightwarden, and the Scions will be able to return to their original bodies on the Source. The First had been saved. 

Here in this empty space of nothing, the light that had filled him, slowly tearing him apart. 

The echoes of the Warrior screaming his name, as his hood had flown off his head, rang in his ears. He felt terrible doing such a thing to them, but this was the only way to save everyone. One life for the lives of many was a sacrifice he’d been willing to make. 

“What will you do after all this is over?” The Warrior had asked, just before the giant Talos was completed. He couldn’t give them an answer, he knew he wouldn’t live to see what would happen after. 

Urianger had been the only one who knew what he had been planning, and gratefully it seemed the Elezen had kept it quiet, up until Y’shtola realized what was going on, but by then nobody could stop him. 

“So..it’s finished?” A voice asked, a gentle breeze swept through, making the Exarch open his eyes to see G’raha Tia sitting next to him, the Crystal Tower in Mor Dhona in the distance. “Yes, history has been adjusted, and the Warrior will live on, the future we saw won’t come to pass,” he answered, leaning back against the cool stone beneath him. 

G’raha looked over at the Tower, his mismatched eyes closed for a moment as he took a breath, then smiled, “it gives my great joy to know that, I only wish I’d been able to spend more time with them..” he whispered. 

The Exarch looked up at the sky, “fate may still grant you that wish, G’raha Tia, but my time as the Crystal Exarch has come to an end,” he said, as G’raha Tia and Mor Dhona disappeared, leaving the Exarch once again in darkness. 

“I’ll be happy and free, knowing that I did my part...” he whispered, as the strength of the light he stole faded away with the rest of him.


End file.
